


Sleepover

by cmk418



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: JT has a fight with his wife and winds up on Malcolm's doorstep.
Kudos: 3





	Sleepover

“Hi!” said Malcolm as he opened the door to his teammate, JT. “You’re here.” JT stepped past him as Malcolm stuck his head outside the door and looked around. Nobody else was there. It was just him, JT, and JT’s overnight bag. “Why are you here?”

“Tally and I had a fight.”

“Okay.” 

“Nah, man, she kicked me out.”

“And you came here.”

“Went by Gil’s.”

“Yeah, he’s at some charity thing with my mom. Don’t ask.”

“Then called Dani. She didn’t pick up. Then Mitch and Larry, Dave, and Mikey.”

“Who’s Mikey?”

“He works records. You’ve seen him at- no, you haven’t seen him. And then I thought of you. You okay with me chillin’ here for a while?”

“Sure. Mi casa is su… whatever. What was the fight about?”

“That’s just it. I don’t even know. This pregnancy’s got her all whackadoo.”

“Well, sudden hormonal changes can…”

“Save me the biology lecture, Bright. You got any beer?”

“Fresh out. But my mom brought me a bottle of champagne when she popped in last time. And I’ve got orange juice. I make a mean mimosa.”

“Sure. Why the hell not. It’s not like this night can get any worse.”

“Has she done this before?”

“Kicked me out? Nah. She pulled a gun on me once. It was hot.”

“I tried to stab my girlfriend. It wasn’t.”

“Don’t feel like you need to share.”

Malcolm placed JT’s mimosa on the table in front of him. 

JT drained it all in one gulp. “You’re right. This isn’t bad.”

Malcolm started to take the glass back, then said, “I’ll make a pitcher.”

“Good idea,” replied JT.

Malcolm added orange juice and a liberal amount of champagne to a crystal pitcher and stirred it. “Pregnancy affects women differently. There’s no standard blueprint for behavior. I once profiled a pregnant woman who murdered her husband. You should be glad you were kicked out.”

“Gladder by the second.”

Malcolm carried the pitcher and a second champagne glass into the room. He poured a drink for them both, then held his glass out. “Cheers.”

JT reluctantly clinked glasses with him before slugging back another mimosa.

“Sports. Are there sports? We could watch some if you want.”

“Nah. That’s okay, Bright.”

Malcolm relaxed for a moment. JT poured himself another drink. Silence descended on the room.

JT looked at Malcolm.

Malcolm looked back at JT.

“There might be an Islanders’ game on,” suggested JT.

“Yeah. Okay. That’s good. What station?”

JT shrugged.

Malcolm started flipping through channels. “I normally don’t watch TV. Other than the news that is.”

“Hold it.”

Malcolm looked at the television. It definitely wasn’t a hockey game. It looked like a Christmas special.

“What is this?”

“Just a movie I’ve seen before.”

“This is the Hallmark channel.”

“So?”

“You’re a man of many layers, JT.”

“Wouldn’t have seen this in your profile of me, I’ll bet.”

Malcolm held the “Actually” that was threatening to come out. He walked over to the linen closet and fished out a blanket and a pillow. “Help yourself to the couch,” he said, handing the bedclothes to JT.

“Thanks, Bright. Do you mind if I leave this on?”

“Not at all. And I’m going to apologize in advance for waking you.”

“As long as you don’t try to stab me, we’re good.”

“’Night, JT.”

“’Night, Malcolm.”


End file.
